Kyn Of Shadows
by Fanged Black Angel
Summary: When he came home,he had no idea of the storm to come. Now as he finds out things he never wanted to know,he will also find something else he never thought he'd find.A place to belong.


Ehh this is my first fanfic, so i hope its not chapters kinda short, but the next ones i plan on being longer ...

* * *

He walked warily alongside his had insisted they get up early to go to their next destination. Naruto was still sleeply currently. He noticed Jiraiya looked at him like he was trying not to laugh at him.'Why is he looking at me like I'm an idiot?It's not my fault i only got 4 hours of sleep.'

Naruto sighed and trudged onward after his sensei,who had picked up his pace."Auugh..Ero-seinnin!"He shouted."Can you please slow down?I'm exausted after yesterdays training and you didn't let me get any sleep either!"

Jiraiya chuckled and fell back to where Naruto was."Hehe..do you not notice where were going,baka?" Naruto glared at Jiraiya briefly then observed the surroundings. His eyes widened in suprise as he whipped his gaze back to his sensei."Are we heading home?"Naruto shouted excitedly. Jiraiya laughed and playfully rubbed his hand in Naruto's unruly hair."Of course we are you idiot!"He got a semi confused glare from his student."We've been gone for three years now and i think its high time we went home for awhile!"

Naruto brightened at the words."So how far are we from home?" He questioned. Jiraiya grinned at Naruto."About two more hours and we should be there,quicker if you pick up the pace gaki."Naruto gaped at his sensei before bolting forwards at a run."Come on Ero-Seinnin!"Jiraiya shook his head and followed after his hyper student.

* * *

Lounging in a chair in Tsunade's office,Naruto happily chatted with Tsunade about what he had learned with Jiraiya."...And he also taught me how to use this cool as hell cloaking jutsu!"Naruto exclaimed,earning a playful head shake from laughed and poked him him the side of the head.

"Don't be such a braggart!"Naruto chuckled sheepishly."Sure thing Ero-Seinnin!"Jiraiya gave him another poke. He complained quietly causing Tsunade and Jiraiya to laugh. Tsunade looked at the clock on the wall and sighed."Well Gaki,it's lovely to have you back and everything, but go see your friends.I'm sure they missed you,and i need to talk to Jirayia."

Naruto thought for a moment then jumped up excitedly."Okay! See ya later,Baa-chan!"He shouted as he dodged an incoming smack."Stay outta trouble Gaki!" Tsunade shouted at his receding leaned back into her chair,composing herself."Give me your report Jiraiya." She said with authority. He leaned back to look at the celing, getting into a comfy spot. He was gonna be here for awhile.

* * *

Watching the water gently float through the vast garden,Hinata couldn't help but sigh. Normally when she came here she felt safe,but her worries had followed her.

'As if i really need that..'She thought sullenly.'Why does everything seem to go wrong just as its getting better?'

Hinata sighed and stood from the rock she had been sitting on,trying to escape in the Hyuuga's garden. Not long after Naruto left with Jiraiya things had gotten better in the her vigorisly training,the clan seemed to begin to respect her improvements. Her father had been belittling her less and less with each passing week,and fo the first time in her life, things were looking they decided to deteriorate.

Around three months ago the first dissapearance occured. She was a kind,albeit slightly quiet,branch member named seemed to simply vanish in the middle of the was an unusual occurence,yes,but it wasnt given much priority to find her. Weeks later,another branch member dissapeared seemingly into thin again,they did little to find the branch members. Over the course of two months over 12 more branch members had dissapeared,never seen again. This worried Hinata to no end

.'Why has no one seemed at the least concerned by this?Over 12 members of our clan have basically dropped off the face of the world but no one seems to notice.'Hinata shook her head as to clear her thoughts."I'm going to resupply my equipment."She said to no changing into her uniform,she quietly left the oppressive compound she called she walked she let her mind wander.'Maybe something interesting will happen today.."she thought absently.

As she walked calmly towards the retail district,she had no idea that she'd get her wish.

* * *

ehhh well thats kinda sucky. Workin on the next chp. Review if u like.


End file.
